The Cave NC17
by Zephyrmyst
Summary: Richard and Kahlan finally have some alone time together and find some solace in a cave.


**Title: **The Cave

**Pairing: **Richard and Kahlan

**Rating: **NC-17

**Prompt: **request was to have some hand holding….I couldn't let it stop there!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the thoughts in my head, not meant to offend anyone

**Summary: **Richard and Kahlan finally have some alone time together and find some solace in a cave.!

The air was chilly, and although Richard and Kahlan had been walking for miles, they were barely warmed by their exertions. The trail to Aydindril was long and they were regretting not taking any horses, but haste was needed and so the trail of the mountainous pass of the Rang'Shada was chosen.

Richard led the way, negotiating the steep path for them. He reached back for her hand to guide her around the tricky bits, relishing the contact, even though she could manage well enough on her own.

"I hope we find shelter soon," he uttered, "that storm cloud overhead is about to burst at any moment now." He brushed a thumb gently over the top of her hand as if to reassure her that they would be successful.

"I could sure use a fire about now, my hands are freezing." Kahlan shivered as she quickened her pace, grateful for his warm grasp.

Up ahead he spotted a shadow amongst the bushes alongside the mountain. He crept them closer and then cautiously pushed back the branches to peer in. He looked back at her as if to communicate silence, but she had already nodded such. Barely breathing, he eased himself in and listened. Sensing nothing, he looked around and then let out his breath.

"Thanks the Spirits someone has heard us!" He exclaimed. "Looks like we have shelter for the night."

He eagerly squeezed her hand and clambered through the opening, holding the branches aside to ease her passage.

"Kahlan, if you would like to clear an area, I'll run out and grab some wood before the heavens open up." He called back as he darted out into the forest for the thunder had already started.

Smiling to herself as she watched him leave, she turned back to take a look at her surroundings. She noticed that the cave had been used before, and that there was even a shallow pit, and a small amount of kindling nearby. There was just barely enough light left in the day for her to find the flint from the backpacks and to start the fire.

Once lit, she warmed her hands for a bit before she started on the meal for them, the innkeeper had placed a few extra parcels in the packs when they left before, so she knew they would be well fed.

She put out the bedrolls on the flat part of the cave and settled down by the fire, heating up their dinner.

When he came back arms full, he was struck by the vision of beauty she envisioned. The firelight lit up her skin, making it glow. The flames flickered, sending silhouettes of her form dancing against the cave wall. He was mesmerized.

It had seemed like forever that they had been alone. It was always the four of them, but now…

Zedd and Cara were on their way to Agaden Reach to meet up with Shota.

Now he realized that he was truly alone with her. His heart leapt at the prospect and he let out an audible gasp.

Hearing it, Kahlan looked up. Their eyes met and it was like a jolt of electricity. So often they had had nothing more than a few chaste kisses or fleeting touches here and there. Someone was always interrupting them, and most of the time it was Zedd. Looking at each other, they both realized this moment as well...

Dropping the firewood he knelt down beside her and reached for her hands. Clasping in his own rough ones, he gently squeezed her hands as he brushed his thumbs over the tops of her palms, moving in slow circular motions.

"Kahlan…" he husked. He brought one hand up to brush the hair off her face. "We are truly alone; there is no one around to stop us."

Looking at him, her breath hitched, and she pulled back.

"No, I can't risk it!" She exclaimed. "You are the Seeker, the chosen one. Confessors do not fall in love " She removed her hands from him and backed away.

"It has already been done." He whispered, moving closer. He clasped her chin to look deeply in her eyes. "You have confessed me, the first time you ever laid eyes on me. I love you more than life itself and nothing could be worse to me than living my life without you, I have already given myself over to you."

She looked back at him, mouth slightly open. "Do you really think…?" She trailed off, swallowing hard.

"Kahlan, you are my heart." He hushed her drawing her close to brush his lips against hers.

Once he touched her, he could no longer restrain himself. His lips pulled and nipped at hers, tongue snaking out to duel with her own. He savored the taste of her, and his arms relished the feel of her, solid in his grasp.

She resisted, not fully giving into her passion as her body took over. Her mind vaguely thought of the rightness of his reasoning before pure sensation took precedence.

His grasp on her made her mind reel. So often she had glanced at him, savoring stolen moments as he grinned at her chopping wood, or even using a branch to demonstrate his swordsmanship. Finding faith in his reasoning, she relented, giving full way to her passion.

Returning his passionate kisses, she grabbed at his shirt and ripped at the ties. Pulling the tails out of his pants, she reached under his shirt and ran her hands up and down his chest, trailing over the powerful curves of his body; mad in her lust to be with the one she loved.

Sensing the change in her, he pulled her closer and cupped her face in his hands, he uttered, "And I freely give myself to you, I am not whole without you." He peered into her eyes a moment before ravishing her.

Passionately embracing, their tongues met in a writhing fury. Their hands pulled each other closer, tearing at one another's clothing in the desire to feel flesh against flesh.

She bit at his bottom lip, urgent in her need. Her breathing was heavy, she had never imagined this moment, being with him. He was a dream to her; Confessor's took mates, not people they loved. Suddenly it was like a world of possibility opened up to her.

She pulled back to tug at the laces holding her bodice together. She watched him as he intently watched her every move.

Riveted for a moment on her actions, he found he could no longer just watch he needed to touch her. He moved closer to aid her with the laces, and together their fingers danced as they moved in unison.

He pulled his shirt off, baring his chest to her and kicked off his boots.

He met her mouth again while his hands rose up to aid while her hands trailed to his pants, fingers intent on her destination. His pants loosened, he pulled her into another body enveloping kiss and made his desire known to her, his hardness finding solace between the V of her legs.

Her body rose in heat, she growled as she ran her hands over his body, relishing in the fact that he was truly hers. She grabbed at him, impatient in her own awaking feeling throughout her body. Moistness unfamiliar assaulted her and a wanton need to be conquered arose.

She had never felt this way before; she had denied the possibility of this for so long that she deadened herself to it. The tingles and feelings all over her body were awakened and electrified where his touch crept. His nimble fingers labored at freeing the laces on her corset, all the while his mouth moved down along her body, finding all the sensitive places, nuzzling and suckling here and there.

Her blood rushed throughout, increasing sensitivity and flushing her body wherever his hands went. She had never felt so alive. Her whole body was humming, and wetness pooled between her legs. But somehow, it seemed right; she had never felt as safe or as protected as when she was with him.

Her corset off, her bared flesh laid before him she looked at him gazing at her, eyes like mirrors. She wondered what he thought as she stood before him, and also realized that she wanted him to see her.

He had never seen a sight more beautiful in his life. His Kahlan, perfect in form, right before his eyes and hands. Reaching out, he delicately trailed his fingers up her form, and around her perfect globes, cupping her in each hand as his thumbs gently teased the sensitive buds.

He kissed her, mouth moving down her neck, nipping at her shoulders and placing gentle kisses on the tops of her breasts. His hands gently caressed her skin, touching her as though she were made out of glass.

She gasped, his touch on her body was like nothing she had ever felt before, she was lost in emotion, of the love she felt and of the pleasure she was experiencing. She reached down to loosen her belt, and found his hands already there. She conceded and gave herself over to his demanding mouth, while the two of them worked to free the barriers of flesh.

She stood bare before him, he gazed at her and swallowed hard as he slid his pants down his slim hips and removed his boots. Noticing the bedrolls lain before the fire, he turned back to her and held out his hand.

She could see his arousal; his cock was stiff against his body, gently throbbing with each pulse of his heart. She admired the form, it was quite large and well veined, and she shivered in anticipation. Though she had never been with a man, she knew what went on.

Grasping her hand tight in his, he squeezed it before picking her up in his arms and carrying her over to the makeshift bed. He savored this moment.

Laying her down, he kissed her before moving down her body, caressing her with his tongue and hands, never ceasing his gentle touches. He caressed her breasts, suckling each, bringing the rosy tips to hard nubs.

The sensation was so new to her, the love she felt for him was all encompassing, the need to be one with him. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair as he made his way down her body.

He trailed his touch between the valley of her breasts and down towards her navel. His tongue dipped in and his hands trailed down her body to take trail where his tongue had left off.

Moving down between her legs, he relishes in the luxury of her soft skin. She is beauty personified and he is intent on worshipping her. His lips softly trail along the delicate skin inside her thigh and he places gentle kisses making his destination known.

She watches him under hooded eyes as he moved down and spread her legs apart. Every touch of his served to bind her body more to his. She can feel her own heat and wetness pool and she desires to be no more than a woman, to enjoy in the mutual passions of the flesh.

His lips caress her. The sudden shock of sensation on her nether regions causes her to moan aloud and buck her hips. He pushes her legs back and settles back, tongue sliding up and down, worrying at the badge of her sex.

She can't believe the pleasure she feels, it is all she can do to hold on to the bedroll, as he tastes her.

She is very wet; his fingers splay her apart for easier access savoring in the taste of her drinking in the sounds of her cries. He eases a finger inside her, judging her readiness. She is so tight, he moves his finger in and out and even that was just about his undoing.

Moving up again to kiss her, he positioned himself at her entrance. Her hands reached down to his and hold his length and he almost lost it. He slowly pushes himself inside her eager to possess her but careful to be gentle.

She has had enough, she grabs his hips and he sinks fully into her. Gasping out from the brief pain, it is soon dissolved and she feels very full.

He is frozen for a moment watching her reaction, but when her hips start their own movement, he knew it was all right. He looked down on her flushed body, relishing in the sounds of her moans from his labor. He kissed her, his tongue in synchronized movement with his body below.

Their movement's and cries become more frenzied. Her pleasure mounts and she is also aware of her power gathering. His movements become quick and all of a sudden her crisis breaks…a thunder less sound moves through the cave and she knows her power has been unleashed.

As her pleasure abates, she looks at him frightened for what she might see, but his warm brown eyes look back questioningly. She yells in gratitude and draws him in for a kiss.

As her spasms still echoing, he lets go too and joins her in bliss.

They are one.

The end.


End file.
